Folk Tales/Sari's Story
“Sari’s Story” is a folk tale heard on Miko’s path in the game Secret Paths in the Forest. It is narrated by Lucinda DeLorimier. The story serves to illustrate for Miko that it’s okay to showcase her talents and that she doesn’t have to under-perform to protect other peoples’ feelings. The illustrations of the dance costumes and the mention of Pura Puseh suggest the setting is in Bali, Indonesia. The Story Sari dreamt of dancing the toronah chaya, one of the most difficult dances in her village. Her cousin Ayu was admired as a great dancer, and Sari asked her to teach her to dance. Each night they walked to the coconut plantations and practiced. As the weeks passed, Sari’s joy grew. The girls shared many happy evenings together, until one night Ayu said, “I’m so proud of you. Soon you’ll be a better dancer than I am.” Deep in her heart, Sari knew Ayu was right. She knew that she was born to dance. That night as Sari walked home, her aunt Mang Putu met her on the path. “Look, that big star has moved and is much dimmer now. It’s a new season and different stars are brighter. It’s almost time for the Pura Puseh festival. You must dance for the village.” Sari did not reply. All was quiet but for the palm leaves rustling in the wind. At last she spoke. “I am so happy when I am dancing. I want so badly to dance the toronah chaya for the village. In all my life I have never been so good at something. Yet Ayu has been so kind in teaching me, and she is known as a great dancer. If I dance better than she in front of everyone, she will be deeply hurt.” But Mang Putu replied, “You must dance! Think of the stars. Each is given its own special place and must shine brightly so we can see it. Ayu has had her chance to shine; it is your turn now. And you, in turn, will need to make way for others when the time comes.” Sari stared at the velvety sky. Finally she said, “Will you help me tie my headdress before I dance for the festival, Mang Putu?” Mang Putu not only tied her headdress for the festival, she made her the finest clothing of purple and gold. Sari danced as never before; her eyes flashing, her hands darting gracefully. The moonlight caught the gold in her clothing, and many villagers claimed that Sari shimmered like a brilliant star in the sky above. Images Sari's Story 01.png Sari's Story 02.png Sari's Story 03.png Sari's Story 04.png Sari's Story 05.png Sari's Story 06.png Sari's Story 07.png Sari's Story 08.png Sari's Story 09.png Sari's Story 10.png Sari's Story 11.png Sari's Story 12.png Sari's Story 13.png Sari's Story 14.png Sari's Story 15.png Sari's Story 16.png Sari's Story 17.png Sari's Story 18.png Sari's Story 19.png Sari's Story 20.png Sari's Story 21.png Sari's Story 22.png Sari's Story 23.png Sari's Story 24.png Sari's Story 25.png Sari's Story 26.png Sari's Story 27.png Sari's Story 28.png Sari's Story 29.png Sari's Story 30.png Sari's Story 31.png Sari's Story 32.png